Un poco
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Ni siquiera merecía llorar por ello. Creddie unilateral. Implícito Seddie.


**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco<strong>

Bueno, no podría llamar a esta la mejor noche de su vida, ni nada similar. De hecho, era acertado calificar el baile de graduación como un desastre, al menos desde su punto de vista; por supuesto, que sus mejores amigos no lo notarían. Se sorprendería si algunos de sus mentados amigos se aparecía hoy por aquí, después del anuncio de la fiesta.

Y tampoco los culparía. No existía mejor oportunidad que esa para dar la noticia; indudablemente el único visiblemente molesto por ella fue su extraño colaborador del programa, y las razones distaban mucho de las propias. Quizá, Spencer la miró y supo. No vendría, pese a ello.

—Saliendo de nuevo. —musitó desplomándose en la sala, a sabiendas que sus piernas temblorosas no lograrían depositarla en el dormitorio. Casi era capaz de predecir el deplorable estado de su rostro, pese al hermoso vestido que portaba.

_Así que, ¿no quieres que sea tu novia?_

El peso de esto (todo _esto_, desde hace mucho), cayó con cortas frases, sonrisas y aplausos por doquier. Felicidad mofándose en la expresión que no pudo sostener por más de cinco minutos. Brindó con los demás, y qué excusa más estúpida la de buscar bebidas, pero la creyeron.

—De nuevo, ¿eh?

Estúpido enfadarse, pues nunca entró a la contiendo. Inútil frustrarse, porque jamás dio indicación alguna de cruzar la línea entre buenos amigos y _creo que esto puede llegar a algo _que cualquiera podía ver, excepto ellos mismos. Que Sam pudo ver y supo endurecer, antes que fuera tarde.

Ella peleó, arriesgó, jugó por ello, incluso sin estarlo haciendo de verdad. No obstante la linda, perfecta y dulce Carly Shay sonreía siempre, negando apenas la pregunta llegara, a cualquiera y en cualquier lugar. Sólo quería un novio lindo, ¿verdad?

Un novio lindo ahora no bastaría. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a mentirse a sí misma así, no hoy.

—¡Carly!

Oh, otra cosa en la que se equivocó. Por supuesto que su hermano mayor la seguiría.

—Carly. —reiteró, contemplándose con pena inexplicable, aun si pugnando por ocultarlo.

—Hermano. —musitó, cansada. Hace mucho que no le llamaba de esa forma—, ¿qué haces aquí? Los chicos destruirán el local sin un adulto para vigilarlos. —soltó una risilla, cayendo en cuenta de lo absurdo en la oración—, o al menos alguien que parezca adulto.

Olvidó, obviamente, que la señora Benson se encargaría de eso en seguida.

—Estarán bien. Pero, tú…

—¿Qué conmigo?

—… ¿estás bien?

La propia carcajada, ahogada entre ruidos extraños, envió un repentino tremor en su espalda, y provocó incluso más alarma en la mirada de Spencer. De ninguna manera preguntaría el motivo, no era fuerte para eso. —¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

_La noche de mi vida. Graduación. Estoy radiante. No necesito nada más. _

—Te marchaste.

Eso. Sonaba irónico que él lo preguntara, guardián despistado como era. —Tenemos iCarly mañana, alguien debía recordarlo.

De inmediato, el ceño fruncido de su único pariente rechazó la respuesta. —… estás llorando.

—¿Qué, yo no—?

No, no, _no_. Se supone que no lloraría, carece de motivo. Es una hermosa noche, su vestido es realmente precioso y sus mejores amigos son felices y rieron, sonriéndose como fundidos en un ambiente paralelo, ignorándola y ¿por qué lloraría? ¿Por qué está llorando justo en este momento?

No tiene el derecho, no lo tiene, es una cobarde.

Mucho menos, no es digna del abrazo rodeándola, ni de enterrar el rostro en el aroma que dicta seguridad, hogar, esculturas y consuelo. Ellos (Sam y Freddie, sus amigos) merecían esa felicidad; era idiota llorar por ello.

Nunca dijo que le gustaba, ni un poco. Se lo preguntó mil veces y no se atrevió jamás. Un amor infantil sin esperanzas no duraría eternamente. Al menos, le gustaría decir ahora un _lo siento_ o un _gracias_, o algo antes de enterrar el lazo roto y el corazón, a fuerza de las últimas lágrimas en la sala de estar.

Después de hoy, no necesitaría más

* * *

><p>NA. Como es usual, no estoy satisfecha con el resultado, pero tenía que publicarlo. Básicamente es el qué tal si Carly si quiere a Freddie, después de que él y Sam deciden volver a salir de nuevo. No es que me guste la situación, pero con el Sr. Schneider este tipo de cosas son muy probables. Apreciaré los reviews.


End file.
